


KittyTale

by Cesta



Series: KittyTale [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Daddy Burgerpants, Hugs, Older Burgerpants, Papyrus is 2, Sans is 7, cuteness, little skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesta/pseuds/Cesta
Summary: Burgerpants is not ready to have kids.





	KittyTale

 

Ya know most stores star off with something happy like Once Upon A Time or something sappy like that. Thank Asgore my life is more realistic. Relatable ya know? Well maybe not exactly relatable. After all, can you say your a real life monster trapped by a magical barrier some where in an underground cave hidden underneath a mountain? Yea... didn’t think so.Sorry where are my manners? Oh, that’s right. It died with the rest of me. As for my name.... well that’s not really important is it? But I know how much you people like to give names to things so you can call me Burgerpants. BP for short.

 

Honestly my life is perfectly normal with a touch of hell. But then again who’s isn’t? I work at a sparkly pink restaurant, owned by the worlds most annoying, pampered prick known to monster kind. Not to mention the pay sucks. I live in a small apartment over in a place called Waterfall and only 19 years of life. Yep. Living the life.

 

My life would have continued the way it was had it not been for that one night on my way back from work when I found two little bundles of pain that really changed everything.

 




 

 

The time was 12 o’clock midnight. As usual there was but one well known cat monster cleaning up at the infamous MTT restaurant. Yea. That would be me. Let me paint a picture for ya. I have tan short hair and dark circles under my eyes. Hot right? Black dead eyes stared at the work I had finished before grabbing my keys, locking the door, and leaving the expensive establishment.

 

Just a normal everyday event for this monster. Sleep deprived and depressed, I began to make my normal routine from Hotland to Waterfall. It was long and usually rather boring but the peace and quiet was always welcomed. I never really had much going on in my head anyways so silence was always there. Soon, I made it to the river bank where I could wait for the arrival of the river person to take me home.

 

There was a rustle noise in a bush close by but I paid no mind to it. Not really my business anyways. Then a whimper. Soft almost muffled. Turning my ears a little to the left I waited. Once again a soft little whimper. To a normal monster you wouldn’t be able to hear it, but well, I’m a cat. Nuff said. Slowly, silently, I made my way over to the bush. Normally smart people would, I don’t know, walk away from a posable danger. You know what they say? Curiosity killed the cat.

 

As quietly as posable, I mad my way over and took a peek behind the bush. Black hollow socket with little light stated up at me. A skeleton... I think they were just a kid. I uh I’m sorry to say that I was so shocked that I just stared at it. Nether one of us moved. Honestly we would have stayed like that for a while had it not been for a small whimper that came from the skeletons hands. Looking down I saw another skeleton, that was even smaller wrapped up in a blanket. It was a baby. Now that I was really looking at them, they were dressed in some really nasty clothes. Being homeless was nothing new in the underground, but kids usually got taken in by the Royal Guards and taken to a home. This was not normal. The kids look like they have been scrambling in garbage to survive.

 

“Hey, uh, kid... don’t mean ta bug ya but ain’t ya a little young ta be out this late?” The older kid just stared at me and hugged the other one a little tighter.

 

“Do ya have any folks or something? Maybe a family looking for ya?” Still nothing. At this point it’s just getting awkward. I’m not really good with kids. Never really had much of a reason to be around them ya know? Slowly bending down on my knees, I was more eye... socket? Level with the kid. Man was it dirty. little smelly to. Yuck. Sucks having a sensitive nose let me tell ya.

 

“People around here call me Burgerpants, BP for short. What’s your name?” The kid tilted his head in confusion but still said nothing. Not knowing what els to say, we both just stayed quiet. My nerves starting to get the best of me. The River person was going to be there any moment but I couldn’t just leave a bunch of kids to fend for them selfs. Decisions, decisions. Luckily a loud grumbling sound that obviously wasn’t from me gave me an idea. Pulling out the leftovers from the restaurant, I opened it revealing some nice warm fries and chicken strips ready to be eaten.

 

“Bet your kinda hungry huh kid? ya can have this if ya want. Not like I eat much anyway.”The kid just stared at it for a moment before slowly a small skeletal hand reached for the food. Looking at me one more time I gave him a nod of confirmation. I watched as he prepped the other skeleton up and began to feed it some fries. Making sure the little guy are first be for taking some food for them self’s. It was actually kinda cute. The food was even slowly and carefully, not one crumb was wasted. When finished the older skeleton looked up at me with a sacred hope in his eyes.

 

“Hey, would ya like ta come home with me? I got more food for ya if ya want? Even some extra blankets ta keep ya warm tonight. “ slowly I reach out my paw in hopes he would take it.The kid just looked at my paw. Face scrunched up as if really thinking about my words. Then, slowly, it reached out and gently took it. I helped them out of the bush and led them to where the River person would be picking us up. Once again we were shrouded in silences. Finally our ride had arrived. Just I as about to hop on a slight tug stoped me. Looking down the older skeleton was starting at the bush before a strange mumble came out.

 

“ uh, sorry kid. Didn’t quite hear ya. Mind repeating that?”Head still turned away the little guy gave a little sigh before saying in a slightly louder whisper.

 

“Sans. My name is Sans.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is hopefully going to be just a bunch of one shots surrounding Burgerpants and the skeleton brothers. 
> 
> Also my grammar sucks so feel free to correct me plz!


End file.
